User talk:DuelMaster93
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board, visit our , or ask one of our administrators. |} Thank you I know our wiki and Dragon Ball Wiki has had their differences, but I am really grateful you came over here and offered some legitimate advice to help us. You're welcome here whenever. Thank you for the suggestions! ~ 01:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. The old Dragon Ball wiki is the biggest mess of a wiki i've ever seen, and there are so many users who visit there regularly and just accept it. I was thinking recently that I wanted to completely overhaul it, but I don't have time, and it's almost impossible to have a rational constructive conversation there. That wiki seriously needs to be taken down and re-built from scratch.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 01:24, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, your help is welcome here. We hope to be able to rectify the very issues you've just mentioned. Believe me, you are not alone in that belief. ~ 01:29, July 10, 2015 (UTC) GT What's your opinion on these exchanges regarding how we handle GT episode coverage? 20:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind this, I got it figured out. 21:01, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey It's been awhile. You get a glimpse of the contradictions episode 9 of Super causes? >_< 02:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Toriyama took a calculated risk by deciding to use Super to retell the movies. I think Super would have been better if they had started right after Freeza was killed: The arc in which the Dragon Team encounters the 6th universe. :And also, there are many interpretations of Toriyama's involvement in Super, I see. :EDIT: Though, Toriyama did affirm that he personally had written the arc in which the Dragon Team goes into the sixth universe, at least. 03:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Might have been better to condense them into movies. G&G was good, RoF was great. I at least want Super to explain how Vegeta became a SSG, though. Movies like RoF show that Toriyama hasn't lost his touch (which is why I want to get on with the third arc in the 6th universe already). But again, he took the risk of retelling what we've seen, so we'll have to endure it for a while. 04:21, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Hopefully they show how Vegeta became a SSG in that time-skip (and maybe even show us Freeza's training, but I'll just wait and see before I get my hopes up too high). And yeah, he having a bad memory doesn't help things either. Some of the contradictions are egregious. I anticipate that the universe 6 arc will be much, much better than what we're getting with the retelling of the movies. 04:39, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I hope the Super retellings will be over soon. I actually want to watch Super with some suspense. 01:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh yes, the manga seems very promising. Unfortunately, it comes on a monthly basis. But Toei knows how to screw up Dragon Ball (i.e. Super retellings, contradictions or not, they really shouldn't have retold the movies; GT; fillers, etc). So we'll just have to endure it. 01:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Help Yeah, it has been a while since the last time I saw your activities on this wiki. I've found the "super"-high quality scan of new guide book. Windy suggested me to ask the help from you in translating. I love helps, I know you're always busy, just tell me whether you can or not. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 16:53, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I understand, that seems to be a heavy-duty work to everyone. 'Cause translating isn't urgent at this time, you can start any time you do or I'll ask Ten or Seelentau. :Anw, I hope to see you come back on this wiki ASAP. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 03:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Opinion wanted Here please, if you may. 22:03, December 2, 2015 (UTC)